


Poisons

by LeiaSirina



Category: Batman (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaSirina/pseuds/LeiaSirina
Summary: Говорят, что отраву и лекарство различает лишь концентрация. Но справедливо ли это правило, если яд разбавлять другим ядом? Особенно, когда речь идет совсем не об очередном эксперименте доктора Айсли...





	Poisons

**Author's Note:**

> Чудесный портрет Айви от Alina Nice: https://leia-sirina.blogspot.com/2018/11/poisons.html?m=1  
> Эта работа также опубликована в моем профиле на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7522993

Ощущая каждый лист и каждый стебель под босыми ногами, Айви уходила все дальше от огражденной забором территории отеля. Тут заканчивалась оцензуренная симуляция для туристов и постепенно начинался настоящий, практически девственный лес. Никаких тропинок, никакого ландшафтного дизайна. Только истинная, потрясающая красота, еще не испорченная людьми.

Воздух под густой сенью пальм был чуть влажнее и тяжелее, чем у побережья, но вдыхать его на полные легкие все равно было потрясающим наслаждением. Дойдя до поваленного дерева, девушка опустилась на него так, что все ее тело оказалось облито солнцем, проникающим сквозь прогалину в лиственной крыше. Кожа за несколько секунд из бежевой стала зеленой. Медитация и фотосинтез — лучшего плана на ближайшие полчаса и представить нельзя.

Устраиваясь поудобнее, Плющ ощущала, как ее клетки запускают сложнейший механизм. Собственная физиология в какой-то мере так и оставалась загадкой. Неимоверная, почти противоестественная удача, что растительное и животное начало все же сумели ужиться в одном теле… Тряхнув головой, девушка изгнала из разума клубок мыслей о науке. В Готэме у нее всегда предостаточно времени на них. Но сейчас думать надо о чем-то менее сложном.

Да, со стороны Харли очень мило было устроить им отпуск в таком чудесном месте. Но если она полагала, что тут Айви сможет забыть о всех проблемах мира — то определенно ошибалась. Память о них возвращалась, стоило Плющу настроиться на растения.

Даже в этом тропическом раю тихо звенели предвестники смерти. Они были гораздо незаметнее, чем в иных местах. Не предсмертный хрип природы под стальным сапогом Готэма. Не разрывающая все естество агония лесов Амазонки. Гораздо незаметнее, гораздо спокойнее. Но абсолютной, идиллической безмятежности все равно не было.

В разговоре с зеленью Айви ясно ощущала отзвуки гибели. Естественность и красота в массовом сознании отчего-то были антонимичными. Жестокая рука человека ежедневно вырывала изо дна каждый кустик водорослей. Пальмы безжалостно вырубались, освобождая место для очередного отеля на первой береговой линии. Полумертвые цветы отчего-то казались людям отличным украшением… И конечно, об умеренности речи не шло. Рестораны полнились морскими деликатесами, большая часть которых портилась раньше, чем попадала на столы. Прилавки пестрили пластиком, жемчугом и раковинами. День за днем богатство флоры и фауны преобразовывалось в потоки долларов. И спустя несколько лет дыхание грядущего коллапса ощутят все — если только не случится настоящее чудо прозрения.

Человечество уже давно шло по истончающемуся лезвию. Точка невозврата на этом пути приближалась стремительно и неотвратимо. И массовое отрицание этого еще раз доказывало, что мир преимущественно состоит из глупцов.

Себя Айви к таковым не относила. Отворачиваться от проблемы — значит любезно приглашать ее подойти еще ближе. Этот постулат отлично работал, когда дело касалось чего угодно — с единственным исключением.

Харли Квинн. Межличностные отношения, запутавшиеся похлеще стеблей баньяна. И абсолютное нежелание искать выход из этого странного, но преимущественно безопасного лабиринта.

Сколько бы она не отрицала, но теплые человеческие отношения были ей нужны. Не как вода или солнце. Как влажный грунт, в котором так и хотелось пустить корни. Загвоздка состояла лишь в крайней нестабильности Харли. Сегодня — благодатное поле. Завтра — засушливая саванна. Через неделю — жерло вулкана с брызгами лавы. Нет уж, такого ни одно растение не выдержит. И для человека это тоже проблематично — особенно если постоянно, неотрывно находиться рядом.

Спасать, пытаться образумить, по мере сил оберегать от рецидивов — все это было несложно. Но постоянная цикличность начинала утомлять. Возможно, пришла пора признать, что ее не исправить, и потихоньку двигаться дальше?

***

Вся решимость с привкусом раздражения враз куда-то испарилась, стоило Айви встретиться взглядом с Харли. Та стояла посреди комнаты, усыпанной неравномерным слоем одежды, и пыталась паковать багаж. Свежий бриз, проникающий сквозь распахнутые двери балкона, едва заметно колыхал ее волосы.

Мысленно поставив себе галочку, что сумки надо будет обязательно поверить на наличие зверушек, Плющ помимо своей воли улыбнулась. Ей вспомнился агути, которого Харли притащила два дня назад. Тогда они едва спровадили нового соседа в естественную среду обитания. Но все же, в малых концентрациях выходки Квинн умиляли, а не утомляли.

— Где тебя носило?

— Медитировала на лоне природы. Заодно и прощалась. Пойдем вниз?

Харли по-детски поджала губы и помотала головой:

— Скучно. Последний вечер должен быть каким-то иным.

— И что предлагаешь?

— Ну, хотя бы спокойно собраться.

После этих слов Плющ окончательно удостоверилась, что с Харли что-то не так. Притом в непривычном направлении. Американские горки, в которых существовало только два состояния — эйфория или слезы, уже давно были отнесены к пусть крайне специфической, но все же норме. А вот апатии с привкусом рационализма в этой системе места не находилось от слова «совсем».

— Тебя кто-то обидел?

— Ага, — отрывисто произнесла Квинн, пытаясь аккуратно завернуть пистолет в кофточку. — Календарь. Неделя прошла слишком быстро.

— Но просто великолепно.

— И я тут подумала… Как насчет того, чтобы съехаться?

Айви замерла, чуть было не уронив тюбик крема. Такого шага от Харли она не ожидала. Неужели ей не хватило времени существования Сирен, чтобы понять простую истину — их отношения способны жить только при солидном личном пространстве? В противном случае симбиоз начинает неумолимо рушиться. Неделя, декада, быть может, даже месяц — вот предел близкой фазы. Так уж заложено. И нет смысла это менять.

Ведь помимо своей воли Харли опьяняла, как алкоголь. Из этого вытекала необходимость ограничивать дозу. Иначе неприятные побочки становились сильнее удовольствия.

В голове вздымались ввысь ростки рациональных мыслей, но с языка в это же время слетали подчас противоположные им слова.

Любовь нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов. Нельзя было контролировать с абсолютной точностью. При всей своей иррациональности она согревала и оживляла, связывала с миром людей. Пусть не совсем правильно, пусть совсем не по канонам. Но они обе изначально не были нормальными. И отношения, соответственно, не могли сложиться идеальным пазлом, когда часть деталей отсутствовала, часть — не совпадала.

— В идеальном мире я бы согласилась, ведь я люблю тебя.

Но мир — не идеален. И мужчины, повредившие их обеих, раз и навсегда закрыли путь к такому варианту. Она бы сказала «да» чуть эксцентричной Харлинн Квинзель. Но не безумной Харли. Слишком много случаев из прошлого напоминали, что они обе ядовиты, и что при слишком долгом контакте нейтрализация превращается в отравление.

Она много и искренне говорила о долге. О своих чувствах, и на глазах при этом отчего-то появлялись слезы. Но все сводилось к одному. К осторожному, мягкому отказу.

К облегчению Айви, диалог завершился в одной постели. Да так, что к первой заре на ее теле буйно алели пять роз — по одной на каждый пик высшего наслаждения. Харли в ту ночь была безумно нежна и находчива, будто старалась за раз отдать всю скопившуюся в ней ласку. Будто старалась переубедить — не словом, но делом.

Решение не изменилось. И на следующее утро, уже сидя во взлетающем самолете, Айви ощущала, что поступила абсолютно правильно. Только вот глухая, совсем не физическая боль где-то за ребрами никак не хотела затихать.


End file.
